


Sprachlos

by BodaciousT



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And Italy is confused, Deutsch | German, Germany is nervous, Language Barrier, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Use of human and country names, Verona (can I use a city as a tag?), gerita - Freeform, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BodaciousT/pseuds/BodaciousT
Summary: Germany wants to confess his feelings towards Italy but messes it up.Then there's that one time he's speechless.





	Sprachlos

**Author's Note:**

> First Hetalia fic! Yay! Second fic on AO3! Yay!  
> Ok, I have to tell the story how I got this idea: Since last year our school offers a trip to Verona, Italy, to watch an opera in the Arena. Last year it was Aida and this year Turandot and I got this fic HC a few days before we went on the trip last week but didn't want to write it until I got back (Firday til Saturday) so here I am! I LOVE GerIta and love it even more when they speak their native language! Sadly I don't speak Italian so Google has to be at my service. But now I can make use of my ugly ass mother tongue! Yei!  
> Anyhow  
> Enjoy! :D

  Germany shut his suitcase and pulled it off the bed to stow it below the nightstand. He was currently in Italy and had just packed his things out and onto the bed of the hotel room he had booked for his two days trip to Verona. Italy had invited Ludwig to come and watch the opera _Turandot_ in the old Roman arena with him. Apparently, it is the world's third largest amphitheatre and Feliciano had told his German friend all about the impres-sive and extravagant performances, shocked after the German told him he'd never had the opportunity to watch one. Hence the invitation to the North Eastern region of Italy.

  After Ludwig put away his neatly folded clothes and arranged his toiletries in the bath-room, he sat down on the hotel bed, putting his face into his hands and emitted a deep sigh. In just a few hours he will meet his giddy, pasta-loving idiot of a friend and he didn’t even try to suppress his heart’s excited thumping or the way how he felt that bubbling happiness inside of him. Ludwig has already accepted his crush on the Italian a long time ago. He just couldn’t find the right opportunity to confess! The time never felt right or somebody (specifically his brother Prussia) always interrupted before something could seriously happen. Though this time, Germany had told himself, this time it’s going to be different! No one to interrupt, they were completely alone and had two full days to spend together! This time for sure!

  Having found new spirit, the German suddenly jumped up energetically and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He had to look at his finest if he wanted to pour his heart out to Italy! Feeling fresh and clean again he threw on a simple white button-down shirt, its sleeves rolled up, paired with black jeans, blonde hair gelled back as usual. Before he took off, he pulled out a dark blue jumper for the evening and tied the sleeves around his shoulders. Germany took his wallet, mobile phone, key card and sunglasses, stepped out of his hotel room and went down into the hotel’s lobby. In front of the hotel’s entry stood a taxi and he got in, telling the driver the address. The drive lasted about 20 minutes and while they passed the typical Italian landscape, adorned by high growing cypresses, old Mediterranean houses and beautiful designed terraces, Germany pondered in his head how he should approach his upcoming confession. Should he just be straightforward? Or give hints at first, like making compliments for example? He shook his head. No, Italy was a bit too air headed to understand subtle com-ments. He had to be frank.

  “We arrived at stop”, the driver said in broken English. The nation handed him over the fee and a tip, thanked him and then got out of the vehicle. The taxi driver had stopped on a large parking space near a bridge. Germany pulled out his phone and clicked on Google Maps. Huh, apparently he still had to walk for about 10 minutes. Oh well, a chance to get to know his surroundings. He looked up the right direction he had to go and set out. Ludwig made his first stop on a bridge to take a few photos. The trees along the river Adige made a great picture. They led far to the background where high cypresses reached into the sky on a few hills, a few buildings in between.

  After he had taken enough snapshots he continued his walk towards his and Italy’s agreed meeting place. He passed little cafés, restaurants, and a lot of tourists, many from his own country. Finally Ludwig made it to their appointed location. It was right in front of the arena on the Piazza delle Erbe. The piazza was full of props for other operas and thea-tre plays. And a few were pretty odd. Like a gigantic head of a Greek goddess or 3 meters tall Egyptian obelisks. Germany could make out a few tags attached to them, reading “Carmen” followed by something in Italian he couldn’t understand. The nation frowned. Didn’t they have a storage room or something similar where they can store all those settings? Not just put them outside of the arena.

  Lost in his thoughts, Ludwig didn’t notice the small, waving figure approaching him. Even less did he expect to be jumped and hugged so suddenly and enthusiastically from behind.

  “Germany! Germany! Germany! You made it! Ciao Germany!” The Italian nation yelled happily directly into the blonde’s ear. All while holding onto his neck, feet dangling freely above the ground.

  “Hello Italy”, the German sighed, nonetheless smiling, invisible to his smaller friend.

  “Germany, it’s been so long since you have been to Italy! We have to see each other more!” Feliciano whined, now slowly dismantling himself from the taller man’s back. Ludwig turned around and looked his friend over. He wore khaki shorts combined with a loose black tank top. A pair of sunglasses on top of his head. Ludwig had to gulp down the lump in his throat. The top accentuated the Italian’s slim waist and his suntanned skin shone in the afternoon’s bright sunlight. He didn’t know he was staring until Feliciano put his index finger onto Germany’s furrowed brow, tilting his head questioningly.

  “Luddyyy you shouldn’t frown so often or you’ll get wrinkles!”, he scolded.

The blonde hadn’t even noticed he did but instantly relaxed under the Italian’s touch.

  “Ja ja Italien, now shall we get going? I’m sure you have already planned something, right?”

  At that question Italy’s expression lit up excitedly. He began whipping back and forth on his heels, a huge grin plastered on his face. “Ohh sì sì sì! Sadly, we don’t have that much time before the performance starts so I reduced it to one attraction that is very close from here. On our way we can do a bit of shopping, too!” Italy took the German’s hand and pulled his friend with him while still rambling about how difficult it was to find a good tourist attraction within walking distance.

  The smaller nation didn’t even notice the deep, tomato-red blush that crept up Germa-ny’s neck and cheeks when he took hold of his friend’s hand. With a thumping heart Lud-wig followed Feliciano into one of the off-channeling streets near the piazza.

  They just entered the shopping mile, when Ludwig heard Feliciano gasp. The Italian let go of his hand and ran over to a showcase. Slowly the German went after the brunette. What got him so agitated? He soon got his answer: A store for phone cases and on display, obvious for every passing person, a phone case set, one shaped like a piece of pizza, the other with a pasta motif. Ludwig had to roll his eyes, a little smile playing around the cor-ner of his mouth. Typical Italy.

  With the smaller nation’s nose still stuck to the window, Germany lay a hand on his right shoulder. In response to the touch, he raised his head up to the blonde. “Germanyyy, it’s so beautiful”, he said with slightly teary eyes. The other chuckled and answered: “Wait here a second” He then left Italy without saying another word only to step out of the store just a few minutes later, a little plastic bag in his left hand.

  He went back to the brunette and held the bag towards Italy, his gaze trying to avert the other’s. Feliciano gasped and took the bag and looked into it. There, packed into a small box, was the pasta phone case!

  “As an apology for not meeting you that often in the last few weeks.” Germany muttered shyly.

  Feliciano squealed and hugged his friend happily. “Vee- Grazie mille Germania!”

  “It’s nothing, now let’s go on to your planned tourist attraction”

  Italy disentangled himself and took the lead towards their original destination. They walked for about 15 minutes until they arrived at a gateway, leading into a small inner courtyard. A huge wave of tourists flowed in and out.

  “Italy, what is this?” Germany asked warily.

  Italy turned around and looked directly into Ludwig’s blue eyes. The German’s heart skipped a beat and he felt that blush coming back.

  “You probably know about Shakespeare’s drama Romeo and Juliet, well my people recreated Juliet’s house and balcony! It’s like straight out of the novel! And so romantic! The people who visit leave little love notes on the walls, see?” He pointed towards the walls of the nar-row alleyway. It was true, left and right the walls were full of notes, napkins and every other papery sheet, reading people’s love messages. The stone though was as well scribbled full. Some so high, Germany wondered how they even got there.

  They went entered the courtyard. It wasn’t something special. To be honest the patio was rather small and people bumped into each other trying to get a good photo. If you looked up, you could see a small balcony in the back right corner, probably on the first floor. A statue had been placed into the courtyard as well. The tourists flocked around it, everyone trying to get to her.

  “Apparently, if you rub Juliet’s statue’s right breast, you will be lucky in your love life” Feliciano chirped in, linking his and Germany’s arms together.

  “Lucky in your love life, huh?”

  Ludwig pondered. Wasn’t now the perfect time to confess? Here, at the location of one of the most famous love stories?

  He looked over at the statue. She was actually pretty dirty, except of course for her breast, which shone golden. Hesitantly he made his way over to the metallic Juliet. She glanced at something to her left, a sad expression decorating her face. Her left hand held up as if she was grasping onto the place where her heart would be.

  “Uhh Luddy you want to take a picture with her?” Feliciano took his phone out of his pocket and tried to motion Germany with his hand towards the statue. The blonde sighed and stepped onto the pedestal, one hand laying around Juliet’s shoulders, the other on top of the statue’s chest. He might as well get a little encouraging before his confession to Italy.

  The petite nation giggled and shot a few pics from various positions. When they were done, Germany stepped down to make room for the next couple. He took a deep breath. Okay, now. Now he had to confess. His hands were shaking and his knees felt like they would give up under him any moment. Hot and cold shivers ran up and down his spine. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He had planned to tell Italy his feelings a long time ago, so how come he felt like he won’t be able to bring out one word? _Get it together, Ludwig Beilschmidt!_

  As he got closer to Feliciano, he threw a few sentences he wanted to say around in his head. The brunette grinned brightly at his friend as he caught sight of him. Damn, that Italian didn’t make it easier for Germany!

  When Ludwig stood in front of Feliciano he took both of his hands into his own and looked deeply into the other’s eyes.

  “Italy, I want to tell you something very important” His voice almost broke and Italy noticed.

  “Germany? What’s wrong?”

  “Okay listen closely. I won’t repeat it”

  Another deep intake of air and then Ludwig started:

  “Italien, ich habe diese Gefühle schon länger und muss es mir endlich von der Seele reden. Diese Gedanken schwirren mir schon lange im Kopf herum. Und sie drehen sich alle nur um dich. Dich allein. Ich kann nicht mehr aufhören an dich zu denken! Tag, Nacht, bei der Arbeit, wenn ich mich um die Hunde kümmere, einfach jede freie Minute! Das geht jetzt schon eine sehr lange Zeit so, ich kann nicht genau sagen wann es angefangen hat, aber mir ist bewusst geworden, dass ich es dir endlich sagen muss: Ich liebe dich, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas“

  Ludwig closed his eyes. There. He said it. He just poured his heart out to the love of his life. Just confessed his everlasting love.

  So why was Italy so silent?

  Oh mein Gott, didn’t he response to Germany’s feelings? Did he see him only as a friend after all? Will he make fun of Ludwig now? Will he tell eve-ryone else and will they make fun of him as well? Prussia’s never going to let him live that down.

  Say something Italy!

  Ludwig opened his eyes again and looked into a face full of confusion.

  Did he say something wrong?

Italy tilted his head. “I’m sorry Germany, but you know I don’t speak any German. Can you repeat that in Eng-lish, please?”

German?

gErMaN?

GERMAN???

VERDAMMTE SCHE*ßE!

Oh god, he can’t just repeat everything he just said, that would make it so weird and awkward! He needed an escape plan! Something as long as his confession right now!

“Oh..Uh..uh well, you know, I just thought about how ironical it is to use Juliet as a tourist attraction, ya know? Like, rubbing her chest in hope of good luck, though she herself didn’t have any. Like, in the end, Romeo and she died because of their love for each other.”

_Yes, Ludwig, that covered it well._

Italy chuckled. “Ah Luddy, you dummy, Romeo and Juliet isn’t real, you know that! So what if they use them for their attraction? Nobody’s feelings will ever be hurt! Now let’s go, I really want to eat gelato right now!” And off he went, taking the German with him.

Okay, maybe his confession didn’t go like he had planned the first time, but he had yet plenty of other chances he will use today!

**Author's Note:**

> Most important translations:  
> Ciao- Hello  
> Sì- Yes  
> Grazie mille- Thank you very much
> 
> Italien, ich habe diese Gefühle schon länger und muss es mir endlich von der Seele reden. Diese Gedanken schwirren mir schon lange im Kopf herum. Und sie drehen sich alle nur um dich. Dich allein. Ich kann nicht mehr aufhören an dich zu denken! Tag, Nacht, bei der Arbeit, wenn ich mich um die Hunde kümmere, einfach jede freie Minute! Das geht jetzt schon eine sehr lange Zeit so, ich kann nicht genau sagen wann es angefangen hat, aber mir ist bewusst geworden, dass ich es dir endlich sagen muss: Ich liebe dich, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas-  
> Italy, I have these feelings for a long time now and I have to tell you. Those thoughts are wandering around in my head. And they're all about you. Only you. I can't stop thinking about you! Day, night, at work, while taking care of the dogs, simply every free minute! I can't say for how long now but I know now I have to tell you. I love you, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas
> 
>  
> 
> Oh mein Gott- Oh my god  
> verdammte Sche*ße- Damn Sh*t
> 
> Should I have included the translated Germany's long confession in the story or is this fine?  
> Comments, feedback and kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
